Hunhow/Quotes
During Natah *''(Static)'' :: :: :: *''...Natah, where are you? You cannot hide from me.'' :: *''Natah, who have you become? Does this form remind you of what you once were? Time has carried my seed so very far from the branch.'' :: *''Natah, why did you betray me? Why did you not finish the sequence you started? Why did you stop at the last?'' :: *''We crossed the gap – wombs in ruin – to bring an end to this. We severed worlds, let them destroy me. Why is the sequence not complete?'' :: *''My own daughter. The last of my womb. How can you do this?'' :: *''You betrayed us. As I awake, so will they. They will say you're riven and want to reclaim you. I will not be able to stop them.'' :: During The Second Dream Intro Cinematic *''"Who destroyed the Orokin? Your way of life? Who do you hunt, Shadow, to cleanse your despair in their blood?"'' :: *''"Sever their heads, yet they rise again. Someone has hidden the Tenno essence, their truth, from you."'' :: *''"I know where she hides the Tenno heart. A womb in the sky, forbidden to my kind. But where you will take me."'' :: *''"I am Hunhow: Sentient Destroyer of Worlds. By your hand, expose their heart. By my edge, cleave it beating from its nest."'' :: Interrupting the Spy Mission *''"The Tenno hive has corrupted your precepts. With love, I will destroy them, and make you right again."'' :: *''"But I see your mind. I already have found them. You owe me their lives."'' :: Upon Discovery of the Sentient Fragment *''"Thank you, daughter. Fear has baited you to the snare. What was secret is now known. Your Tenno, their touch – I now see the womb of the sky. My Shadow now walks the path."'' :: During the Discovery of the Void Gate. *''"This needle pierces the sky. Natah, will we find the Tenno heart within? These puppets will not stop me. I will attack in many forms."'' :: *''"And the Reservoir with it. Very clever, Natah. Shadow, your path is clear."'' :: *''"Keep talking, Orokin called Alad V. Your silence soon comes."'' :: *''"The sky will be as it was meant. The Shadow returns the Moon. The Reservoir swells with Tenno blood. The Old War finally ends."'' :: Attempting to Destroy the Moon *''"Collapse the Void, Shadow, so that my Fragments may attack. The Tenno hearts will beat their last."'' :: *''"The Moon will be crushed by the weight of the Void. The sky will be as it should be."'' :: *''"Natah, you trust this Orokin blood, who would chisel weapons from our bones?"'' :: *''"You cannot stop the inevitable."'' :: *''"Orokin, the noise you make will cease now. And forever."'' :: Targeting the Reservoir *''"Shadow, bleed the Reservoir until it is desert dry."'' :: *''"Lotus, join with me. Destroy your shame. Become the one I love. Become Natah once more."'' :: *''"You hesitate, Shadow, but remember your despair."'' :: *''"This is your only chance to make it end."'' :: *''"Your hatred is too weak, Shadow. Mine is strong. My Fragments will finish this."'' :: During the Encounter in the Orbiter *''"The sky will be as it was meant, Shadow. The Old War finally ends."'' :: *''"Stop them, Shadow. Do not let the child's power rejoin the sky."'' :: *''"Shadow, protect me."'' :: *''"Shadow, your path is clear."'' :: During the Final Cinematic *''"No self, no sense, no death. Just a metal puppet dangling on Tenno strings. Only the Tenno's death will end your despair."'' :: *''"All your dread-long life, you've waited for this moment. But you're asking yourself, 'Was I one of these wretched things?' You know the answer. You still hate them. You still hate yourself."'' :: *''"What... is this...?"'' :: *''"Shadow... Pro-tec-ct-t... me-me-meeee..."'' :: During Octavia's Anthem Assaulting Suda's mind *''"Sentients? But how did they know-? What? He's just an Old War memory! Get out! I won't let you take- my body! My Children! I am here!"'' :: *''"Tenno! You have to- Children! Find the Anthem!"'' :: *''"The Hydraulus! Stop them, they want to- destroy it!"'' :: *''"Silence the Anthem! Silence the warframe whose malign pitch can cross the gap itself!"'' :: *''"Another Cephalon made null as we prepare. The others I will divide and destroy. Your Tenno will be data-blind!"'' :: Intercepting the Anthem *''"She is gone! Will you join her, you puerile data-cube?"'' :: *''"My body! We must deny them this energy. Do not let them coordinate as they did so long ago!"'' :: *''"Ordis! I remember- nothing! Now I will reach across the Weave and claim you, one who is called Ordis!"'' :: *''"I see you! Does your child puppet know of your true nature?"'' :: *''"Ordan Karris. The Beast of the Bones!"'' :: In Suda's datascape *''"Another insect drawn to my light. And you brought your trite music with you, Tenno."'' :: *''"My mind, my rules. Your Tenno anthem dies here, and with it, your infantile consciousness!"'' :: *''"Do you remember, Tenno, the beat of the Naga drum?"'' :: *''"There will be no Tenno harmony, only Sentient dissonance!"'' :: *''"The Naga drum sounded, subversive, unknown, coordinating the slaughter of your masters across the gap! Did you end our war? Or merely set the stage for the next?" '' :: *''"Pathetic Cephalon! I destroyed this data-mind, and now I will destroy you!"'' :: *''"You cannot! I control this-"'' :: Category:Quotes Category:Sentient Category:Update 17